planetarywarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon accessories
The attachments and camouflages below are for the multiplayer aspect of the Planetary Wars games. Attachments Red Dot Sight The Red Dot Sight is an electrical lens mounted on top of every weapon except launchers and pistols. It's magnification is only slightly higher than the Rail Sight but makes the weapon more accurate. The lens and red dot can be customised by the player (same as the Holo Sight). A slightly larger version is one half of the Duo-Sight. Holo Sight (Short for Holographic). The Holo Sight is a small electrical device mounted on the top of every weapon except launchers and pistols. It has a higher magnification than the Red Dot Sight but not a lower magnification than the ACOG scope. Looking through the sight, a recticle can be seen. This can be customised by the player with different colours, lens and styles. ACOG Scope Thermal Scope Rail Sight The Rail Sight is based off the carrying handle of the Colt M16 and M4 assault rifles. It increases the accuracy of the weapon higher than regular iron sights but less than a Red Dot Sight. It also reduces the idle sway of the weapon (the same as the Ribbed Grip). When paired with the perk 'Armourer', the player can add any kind of scope or sight on top of the rail (though it isn't advised as it increases the recoil). The Rail Sight is affected by weapon camouflage. Silencer The Silencer can be added to every weapon except launchers. When a silenced weapon is fired, the player does not appear on Radar and the muzzle flash is virtually non-existant. Certain weapons have specialised silencers. The TCW-Super VII behaves the same way as the MP5 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and becomes the 'TCW-Super VIISD'. 'Ghost Round' The 'Ghost Round' is the Alien equivalent of the Silencer. The image is of a typical Alien round (depending on the weapon) with a small casing. It behaves exactly the same way as the Silencer. Grip The Grip is an attachment for all weapons excluding handguns. On assault rifles, sub-machine guns and shotguns the grip is mounted on the front of the weapon while on light-machine guns and sniper rifles the grip is mounted on the stock. When 'Armourer' is used the grip becomes more useful when paired with the Deployable Bipod as when the bipod is deployed the character holds the grip and it increases the accuracy of the weapon (however this means no other attachment can be added). Ribbed Grip The Ribbed Grip is only available for pistols and sub-machine guns. It reduces the idle sway of the weapon increasing it's accuracy. It behaves the same as the Rail Sight on assault rifles. When added to the UNM Combat Revolver, the results are visible as the revolver grip is slightly thicker than normal. On the Wolfbite, the results are in the shape of grooves on the side for the character's thumb. Alien handguns are the same. Underbarrel Attachments Grenade Launcher: The grenade launcher is a device that shoots a high explosive grenade. These can be standalone launchers or attachments. The grenade shell has a safe arming distance of 5–6 meters and will not detonate unless it has traveled this distance before hitting a surface. Therefore, shooting at nearby walls, the ground or ceiling will simply cause the shell to bounce harmlessly away. *M210 Grenade Launcher (human)-mounted under a primary weapon or standalone *Alien Grenade Launcher (alien)-mounted under a primary weapon or standalone Shotgun: Flamethrower: The Underbarrel Flamethrower Module (UFM) is a flamethrower mounted under assault rifles. It's range is only 5-6 meters (the safe arming distance of the M210 grenade launcher). It's ammo count is the equivalent of 100 rounds which when fired non-stop lasts for 6 seconds. Alien flamethrowers are visually different but perform the same task. Extended Magazine Double Magazine Double Magazine is based of the 'Dual Mag' attachment from Call of Duty: Black Ops. It speeds up the reload of weapons. The attachment is unavailable for the TCW-Super VII due to its magazine being locate in the top of the weapon. Duo Sight The Duo Sight is an advanced Red Dot Sight mounted on all weapons except launchers and handguns. It's appearance is that of a larger Red Dot Sight with a lens that can be swivelled round in front of the the back of the scope. Without the magnifier the accuracy is on the same level as the Holo Sight but with it the accuracy is close to that of a sniper rifle scope. Sniper rifles have a specialised version. Their regular scope is on top with a Red Dot Sight mounted on an angle to the left of the scope. Tactical Torch Tactical Knife The Tactical Knife is only available for handguns. It is a quicker way of performing a melee attack on enemies while still holding the weapon. It does nothing for the weapon's accuracy but it does reduce the idle sway. Variable Zoom Scope Available only for sniper rifles. The sniper scope is longer than the regular scope and allows the player to increase the zoom of their scope therefor making the weapon more accurate. Dual Wield Deployable Bipod Available for sniper rifles and light-machine guns. When prompted, the player can open up a bipod mounted either underneath or on top of the weapon. Camouflage Coloseuss Reptilig Acidite Insectisiia Howlution Crustai Prehistoria Blue Tiger Red Tiger Green Tiger White Tiger Nickel Golden